Obsession
by CrimsonFox009
Summary: AU Modern day fic. Finding out you have a secret admirer is one thing. Discovering your past is another. As Kazuya Aoi finds the meaning of his life to the women who hold him dear to their hearts, the Game of Love becomes a fight for his life. Will Kazuya survive or will he fall victim to their own obsession. Pairings not decided atm...
1. Admirer

Obsession

Ch.1

Admirer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Freezing, the characters, or content from Im-Dal-Young. They belong to the Mangaka not me.**

**AN: This is an AU story I've had my mind on since the recent chapters of Freezing came up and it brought in alot of Ideas on what I can work with here and incorporate that in an modern day fiction story.**

Wherever he went, Kazuya Aoi, a young sixteen year old boy, would always feel like someone was watching him. From studying with his best friends, Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiragi, to attending classes at West Genetics Academy. He always feels like he's being watched from someone who has a strange obsession over him. From the start of his third year in Middle School to near the end of his second year at the Academy he could not shake this feeling. Some say its his paranoia over how beautiful the eye candy is. Some say its his training he has with his Older sister. Whatever it is, Kazuya was determined to solve this matter.

It was another day at the Academy as students were about to leave the building. Kazuya finished his lectures, along with Kaho and Arthur, were with him getting ready to leave on a Thursday afternoon turn evening.

"So...excited about the upcoming finals?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, not looking forward to this," Kaho replied hoping that the amount of lectures and psychological pressure from her teachers wouldn't cause her to have a mental breakdown.

"I am," Kazuya added, shocking both of his friends.

"Why is that?"

"So I can get a ton of R&R," He said.

"Liar, you just want to find out if your 'Sixth Sense' is really the truth behind all this paranoia you've been having," Arthur sneered.

"I'm not lying, someone is watching me and its freaking me out!" Kazuya yelled.

"Calm down Kazuya, geez you need to stop watching those suspense movies I bring every Saturday," Kaho said.

"Well...anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow ok?" Kazuya said as the two went ahead back to their respective homes. Kazuya checked his shoebox only to find a letter that smelled of sweet lavender and perfume dropped to his feet.

"What's this?" He asked opening the letter.

**To: My beloved Kazuya.**

**Fr: Your secret admirer.**

**The day you came here to Genetics Academy one year ago it reminded me of the kind of boy you've been ever since I've met you years ago. It was love at first sight, when I babysit you in your house. Alas, fate had other plans for you and I. When I first saw you I knew that my beloved has come and fate brought us back together. Needless to say you've forgotten and I was…devastated. The people that went through so much to make you forget your past, but don't worry. I'm here, watching you hoping you would know who I am. I hope in due time before I graduate that you would remember so that we can become one.**

**Yours truly, your Secret Admirer**

Kazuya blushed at this and was confused. From what he can gather, the young Aoi can determine that it wasn't a Kohai or a student in the same year as me. So it had to be a third year who's been watching him from afar. On the other hand, his secret admirer claims to have spent time with him when he was young. Yet for some reason, Kazuya had a hard time remembering his childhood growing up besides attending middle school.

'_Well, this confirms the idea that I wasn't paranoid when I told those two I was being watched from afa_r,' Kazuya thought reading each line carefully. '_But...why_ _didn't this person meet up with me when I first came to genetics a year ago?_' deciding to leave this behind he left the Academy and headed straight home so he can find out more on this.

If Kazuya had pay attention, he would've noticed a young brown haired female with short hair, with a long haired girl by her side watching him with a smile on her face and eyes closed not far from where his shoe box is located.

"It has begun..."

"Yes...it has."

* * *

At the Aoi household…

"Sis I'm home!" Kazuya yelled. It took less than a second to come into the embrace of his older sister, Kazuha Aoi. In the household, tradition dictates that if your home before your older sister, chances are you won't be trapped in her bear hug of death. In most cases, that tradition's applied between the two Aoi siblings.

"Oh Kazuya I missed you so much!" Kazuha yelled as she bear hugged the living daylights out of her little brother. Face mashed up against his older sister's big breasts as he blushed at the usual hugs he would get every day before she gets here after classes ended at the University she attends.

"Kazuha, you can release him now. I don't want to lose another member of the family here," Kazuha turned to her grandfather, Gengo Aoi, along with his live-in Secretary Su-Na-Lee watching the scene as they sweat-dropped at this.

"Sorry Grandfather," Kazuha released her brother as the two sat down for dinner. Things were pretty normal at the Aoi household ranging from Chores on the Aoi siblings, while Su-Na-Lee did most of the cooking and shared cleaning with Kazuha, Gengo himself, manages a global pharmaceutical company called Chevalier. A facility that provides the best in advanced technology and medicine catering to over a billion people including high profile politicians and special interests groups.

"So Kazuya how was school today?" Gengo asked.

"Just another day grandfather, Finals are coming up in a couple of weeks and I also received a love letter from a secret admirer that's confirmed that I don't have Paranoia," The instant he said love letter, everyone heard a crack coming from Kazuha Aoi who was shacking on the idea that her little brother has gotten a girl at his age.

"W-w-who is that letter from? Do you know?" Kazuha asked, shaking violently over the idea that another woman is trying to steal her Kazuya away from her grasp.

"I don't know exactly, but I will find out tomorrow," He handed her the letter, unfazed by the fact that Kazuha's Bro-con mood came up at the wrong moment at the dinner table. After reading it Kazuha lost it. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! CLEARLY THIS WOMAN IS STALKING YOU WITH NO REGARD FOR YOUR SAFETY AND IS SIMPLY PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH YOU JUST SO SHE CAN ATTACK WHEN YOUR WEAK!" She shrieked.

"Kazuha calm down!" Su-Na-Lee said covering her ears along with Gengo and Kazuya as well.

"Can it! I will not allow my brother to be toyed with by some…harpy,"

"Tell that to Ouka, she's been trying to get me to marry her all thanks to Grandfather," Kazuya said annoyingly as he glared at Gengo who was completely unfazed by it.

"She's our Cousin little brother, I'm completely fine with you fucking her brains out but make sure you include me in the threesome," Kazuha said happily, not even aware of the kind of disgusting things she said at the dinner table.

"That's just wrong…."Kazuya said as both his grandfather and Su-Na-Lee agreed face palming over this.

* * *

The next day..

Kazuya spent most of the day trying to figure out the identity of his secret admirer. At lunch time he had a chance to scope out the third years and his fellow second years as well. He concluded that Satellizer El Bridget couldn't be one, considering how bad she hates it when men touch her. Rana Lichen was another second year, but due to her native background and her naive attitude when it came to love, he doubts someone like her can come up with a letter that intricate. Ganessa Roland can be seen beating up his friend Arthur Crypton much to his amusement. Attia Simmons was the schemer and didn't even look him in the eye during lunch. Miyabi kannazuki can be seen with her boy toys and Kazuya has his doubts she would ever taking a relationship seriously; considering the fact that she was the Academy Slut of Genetics. Creo Brand was with her boyfriend. Ingrid Bernstein was scolding a first and second year for having a make-out session during lunch. Arnett McMillan can be seen torturing her boyfriend over why he was talking with his female classmate. that marked the known members of the Disciplinary Committee off the market.

'_That leaves me….Ticy Phenyl, Chiffon Fairchild, and Elizabeth Mably,_' Kazuya looked at Elizabeth Mably, the blond Goddess who's also the Vice President of the Student Council, was having lunch. The instant their eyes met, she winked at him. The only problem was right beside her was her boyfriend Andre, who saw this and wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

'Ok that was awkward…' Kazuya turned to see Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl who were having a lively conversation. Chiffon's the famous Student Council President loved and admired by many along with Ticy Phenyl, her Secretary and the bodyguard for her 'protection'. It wasn't a surprise to see the two always together. In fact the two maidens were often called the Lesbians of the Student Council and the majority of the student body had no problems with it.

_'Well, that concludes the third years of both, the Student Council and Disciplinary Committe but who would in their right mind would send me a love letter?'_

It was a Friday afternoon as cheers of joy can be heard over the enjoyment of the weekend. Kazuya grabbed his things and went to his box to pick up his shoes where he was met by his two best friends, Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiiragi.

"So Kazuya, how's the search for your secret admirer going?" Arthur asked.

"Lame, so far the well-known third years are off the list along with the troubling second years in our class,"

"Of course they're off the list Kazuya, they're well known, rich, and have a higher standard than commoners like us!" Kaho said.

"Geez, thanks for clarifying that,"

"Don't feel bad, you're well known in our books,"

"How so?"

Your sister Kazuha man…she has the biggest titties I've seen the last time we came-"Arthur was met by smack to the head by Kaho

"You never learn do ya…?" Kaho turned to Kazuya. "Still, your family is well known around the world. Mainly due to the pharmaceutical company your grandfather runs,"

"Don't remind me…" he deadpanned. deciding to change the atmosphere before the finals, Arthur came up with an idea.

"So….how about you, me and, Kaho here go out and do some Karaoke tonight," Arthur suggested.

"Sure, I'm down for that. Just don't do anything stupid ok?"

"I know Kaho," Arthur turned to Kazuya. "So are you in for tonight?" the blond asked.

"Sorry guys, I have to be home like always. My sister's worried now that she read my love letter,"

"Dude, your sister has a big Brother Complex on you,"

"I know, it's kind of annoying,"

"Well its better than your cousin. I swear she always berates me on how beautiful I look or, 'I'm worthy enough to be Kazuya's fiancée whenever I come over to your place to hang out," Kaho added.

"Yeah…well I'll consider karaoke tomorrow in the evening if that's ok,"

"Sure, see ya tomorrow Kazuya!" both Arthur and Kaho said.

Kazuya left the academy with his mind thinking about his secret admirer. There was a lot going for him on why this particular girl would call him out after waiting a year.

'Dammit, if it's not the well-known third years, Rana, Satelizer or Ganessa then who could it be? ' His thoughts were interrupted as he was a few blocks away from his home when he saw a couple of thugs hitting on what appears to be a couple of females from Genetics.

"C'mon baby, it'll be worth the fun trust me," Thug one said.

"I'm sorry but I have things I need to do,"

"What for,Trust us we'll show you a good time," Thug two said.

"Didn't you hear what we said? We don't want to go with you ugly bastards!"

"You bitch!"

"HEY STOP!" the thugs and the girls turned their attention to Kazuya who had quite enough of the harassment the girls were getting. To his surprise, the two females are actually Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl on their way to back to their house.

"Hey back off you little brat, we got business with these ladies,"

"Apparently they're not interested in someone that looks mentally retarded," Kazuya said.

"Why you little!"

The first thug pulled out a knife and tried to come at him. Kazuya kicked the knife off the first thugs hand then closed in and punched him in the throat causing him to spaz out due to the brute force Kazuya's right hand did when it made contact.

"How dare you do to my friend," without warning the second thug punched Kazuya in the stomach, taking advantage of how close the thug along was and the pain he recieved the young Aoi grabbed his right arm and body flipped him to the ground.

"Gah!"

The second thug got up only to be met with a flying kick to the left side of his head knocking him out. Kazuya proceeded to finish off the first thug as soon as he got his breath back by kicking him in the face, knocking him out as well.

"Tch, typical thugs…." Kazuya turned and saw Chiffon and Ticy who were scared till they saw the collateral damage the blue haired male caused.

"Are you two alright?" Kazuya asked with concern.

"We're fine, just a little shook up by how those thugs were about to do something horrible to us if we didn't comply," Chiffon said scared by how dangerous the situation would've been had Kazuya shown up at the right time.

"Don't worry ladies, everything will be just fine," Kazuya pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to both ladies who were scared for their lives over what may have happen to them had Kazuya not showed up.

"Do you two walk along this route?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we usually leave a little early so we can enjoy dinner and watch our favorite TV show that comes on every Friday," Ticy said.

"Oh OK, well do you want me to walk you ladies home? Just in case there are more thugs around the area,"

"That would be fine thank you," Chiffon said.

The three began to walk through the neighborhood. As soon as they reached the place Kazuya started to become a bit suspicious. Something wasn't right and what he can tell was the obvious location of their house.

Well, were here," Kazuya said. As he looked at Chiffon's house, he noticed something strange and obvious. Their house was right next to his.

'It can't be!'

As soon as Kazuya was about to turn, Ticy slammed him against the wall as he felt a wet cloth covering his mouth being held in a choke-hold by the long haired maiden. The last thing Kazuya saw was Chiffon Fairchild, opening her eyes and with a smile that's so terrifying and ferocious that Kazuya didn't bother with trying to resist, hoping he can escape those eyes in a dream.

'Kazuya, I want to introduce you to Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl, These two will be your babysitter for the night,'

'Hello little Kazuya how are you today?'

"Oh Kazuya your so cute, I just want to hug you forever and ever, you won't even need your sister,"

"UAGHHHHHHH!"

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!'

'Wake up…wake up my Kazuya…..'

Kazuya woke up in a dark room in the middle of the night. He couldn't see anything other than his arms and legs bound by chain as he moved around.

"Oh goodie, your awake my beloved Kazuya!" the light was turned on as he saw candid pictures of him everywhere in what appears to be a girls room. He turned to the source of the voice and blushed. Chiffon and Ticy were naked staring at him like he was a piece of candy.

"What's going on here? what are you two going to do with me?" Kazuya said, trying to muscle his way out of the restraints.

"Its simple silly, me and Ticy here are going to have sex with you," Chiffon said with happiness as the two stared him. "Its nice to know that the special perfume and Lavender I spray since you came to Genetics would be the first step in the hopes of reminding you of the girls who fell in love with you,"

"You mean..." Kazuya thought about it for a moment then it hit him. "All those times since I came to Genetics, the paranoia I was having, someone watching me from afar. The spray that's been driving me crazy. You mean to tell me that YOUR my secret admirer?" he asked hoping it was either true or false since staring at her was inevitable in his eyes.

"Yep!" Chiffon said cheerily.

"I thought you and Ticy were…..lesbians," he asked, knowing how it was a big deal, considering the fact that he often mistook Kazuha's friends, Elize Schmidt and Yumi Kim the lesbian couple of her little gang.

"Oh nonsense Kazuya, but since you asked we're bisexual," Kazuya blushed as his dick got harder by the second.

"But why me, you two are well known in Genetics and I'm nothing more than an average Joe?" He asked. Chiffon said nothing as she moved in swaying her hips, entrancing the young Aoi as she got on top of him and kissed him. She opened her eyes as Kazuya saw fear right in front of him.

"It's simple really, me and Ticy want to remind you of your the two girls that you promise to marry when you grow up"

"That can't be!"

"Yes it is,"

"Then why can't I remember you and Ticy!"

"Sometimes, the body doesn't want to remember what the mind can't comprehend," Chiffon said thinking of the day that happen years ago.

"But…"

"Oh but don't worry baby. You belong to me now. Every part of your body, your happiness, and your innocence," Chiffon opened her eyes wide as she smiles sadistically. "This is my true self. The person that's wanted you for the past six years and you've become quite the man I wanted you to be. Now then, let us enjoy our spoils together!"

Ticy began her attack on his dick, sucking the head and the balls while Chiffon kissed him as much as she can. Hypnotizing him and mind breaking him so he can become hers and Ticy's. Chiffon licked him all the way down till she was eye level with her best friend, joining in on the assault of his dick.

"OHhhhhhh…you taste so goooooood….."

Kazuya's never felt this good in a long time. He could feel himself cumming, spraying a load onto the two maidens. The two licked the cum off each other faces, causing Kazuya's dick to become lively once again.

"Ticy, your first, I want this stud here to have a taste of my pussy," Ticy nodded as she straddled herself onto the blue haired male's shaft while Chiffon sat on his face, aligning her womanhood to his mouth.

"Ohhhh….sooooo…big…" She moaned, Ticy's never taken in such a big dick in her life, minus the double ended dildos she would use whenever she and Chiffon had sex on a daily basis. But for her, it became a mind blowing experience.

"Oh my God this feels good!" Ticy leaned forward to kiss Chiffon while Kazuya was hard at work exploring the insides of the brown haired maiden's pussy with his tongue.

"His tongue feels so good," Chiffon moaned. "How does Kazuya's dick feel inside you Ticy?" She asked moaning.

"Incredible!" Ticy yelled as she felt her first orgasm hit her like a punch to the face. "I'm CUMMING!" Ticy fell to the embrace of her best friend earning herself a pat as Chiffon got off of Kazuya's head, moved her best friend aside and straddled herself onto him, positioning his dick near her entrance. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me, with or without your approval," Once again she opened her eyes as Chiffon slammed herself onto his dick as fast as she could, Both moaning at their pleasure, as Ticy released the binds shackling Kazuya as he grabbed Chiffon's ass cheeks and began to pump her as fast as he could.

"OH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD! MORE! YEAH BABY JUST LIKE THAT!" She screamed. With all her might, Chiffon began to choke Kazuya as the two stared at each others eyes in ecstasy. Kazuya didn't know what to say, his heart was telling him that this is wrong yet his body was doing all the work while saying yes at the same time. The only thing that mattered was two women were fucking him, getting laid, and becoming Chiffon and Ticy's new boyfriend.

"I'm cumming Kazuya," Chiffon Panted.

"Me too Chiffon," Kazuya replied.

"Please cum inside me,"

"I can't, I don't want to get you pregnant,"

"That's OK; I love you too much to let you go!"

" KAZUYA!"

"CHIFFON!"

The couple came at the same time. Chiffon fell on top of Kazuya while Ticy came in to lick up the remaining juices from Kazuya's dick and Chiffon's pussy. the three of them were tired from their fun, Kazuya looked up to Chiffon with concern written all over his face as the two held onto each other.

"Why can't I remember you from before?" He asked.

"Because your sister didn't want you to remember me, she believed that…I was too unstable to have you as my boyfriend," Chiffon caressed his cheek with love as she saw Ticy move right next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Oh OK…."

"But promise me this Kazuya," He looked up and saw that she opened her eyes once again, smiling like a maniac. "If you ever cheat on me, I'll have to 'Punish' you for being a bad boy. If you talk to any girl other than me, Ticy, or your sister maybe, I'll punish you. After all you belong to only me, and Ticy,"

"Chiffon…."

* * *

The next day…..

"I'm home!" Kazuya got to his house on a Saturday morning around ten thirty after a wild night at Chiffon's place. He promised the two maidens to meet him at his room once he got back to avoid worrying his older sister, Grandfather and his Live-in Secretary. Alas, Kazuha bear hugged him with concern in her eyes. This time, it was out of fear and anxiety.

"Where have you been Kazuya?" Kazuha asked checking to make sure he was OK after being out for the entire night.

"I was at Arthur's place playing video games," Kazuya lied not wanting to let out any 'hot' details of last night's event.

"Oh I see, well you should at least called, I was beginning to worry about your safety last night, "She said remembering last night when she couldn't get any sleep. Much to her Grandfather's dismay and Su-Na-Lee for putting up with the noises she made throughout the night.

"I'm fine sis, when have I ever make you worry?" He asked hoping she wouldn't suspect anything crazy.

"Since that time you were with…." Kazuha paused at this then tried to change the subject. "Well then since you're here how about I make you some breakfast,"

"That's alright Sis, I have to get up to my room, I need to study for my finals in a couple of weeks," Kazuya left leaving Gengo and Su-Na-Lee suspicious of the young Aoi as the silence pass by for a few minutes till the elder Aoi spoke.

"Something's wrong with Kazuya," Kazuha said fearfully.

"Oh? Why is that?" Su-Na-Lee asked.

"He reeks of sex, and I don't like it one…..bit," Kazuha stormed up stairs and made her way in front of his little brother's door. She opened the door slightly to see what Kazuya was up to and saw something that froze time itself. Kazuya was getting a double job from Ticy and Chiffon, who somehow snuck from their house to his room and he was enjoying it. Kazuha couldn't believe it; her little brother has grown up without even noticing it. What made her seethe in rage were the two women she hated the most. Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl appeared before her pleasuring Kazuya. After years of trying to get Kazuya to forget them, they came back.

'Oh no….oh no no no no no no no….' Kazuha lost it, she was supposed to be Kazuya's woman, not those two, who tried to mind break him into becoming theirs as tears flow freely from her eyes.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

**AN: Like it? I can continue this story and add in more chapters I've completed for the past week. Your welcome to leave a review if you want me to continue, OOC explanations will be in the next chapter to clear a few things up. I didn't want to make the KazuyaxChiffonxTicy pairing official yet so I'm open to how I want this to turn out once I release more chapters regarding the story's plot and ending.**


	2. Kazuha's Lust

Obsession

Ch. 2

Kazuha's Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing, the plot, characters, and anything from both the manga and anime series. They belong to Im-Dal-Young, not me.**

**AN: Ok, so I'll explain some OOC. If anybody's been keeping up with the Manga, you should notice that I made Chiffon a little more crazy and obsessed. I won't spoil it for anybody that hasn't been keeping up but to those up to date if you read a certain scene in the manga when Chiffon takes on the Nova you'll notice why. Also, I made Kazuya more stronger, confident, because I don't like the kind attitude he has in the Manga and anime version, and added that he was pretty weak towards women. Kazuha on the other hand, well, I figured I would turn her into an obsessive bro-con.**

That faithful day when Kazuya Aoi was born, Kazuha Aoi stood by his side as the protective and sweet older sister a little brother can adore. She loved him from the bottom of her heart and did everything for him throughout the years. Even though they're related, Kazuha didn't care what anybody says, even her best friends, Elize Schmidt or Yumi Kim keep telling her how wrong and sick it is to talk about how much she loves her little brother. She saw the young Aoi as the perfect way to mold him into her ideal husband. She's never dated or showed interest to guys or even talk to most of them other than her teachers, grandfather and Kazuya. She was mistaken for being a lesbian for hanging out with her best friends on separate occasions because of the cold treatment she gives to guys with the exception of her Grandfather and little brother.

As the years go by, Kazuha aged and blossomed into an incredible woman desired by both sexes. The same can be said to Kazuya. He's developed quite well physically and she saw that whenever the elder Aoi would see the looks females get when they stare at him, developing feelings of jealousy and hate. Though not an athlete he does keep in shape, practicing self defense and martial arts from Ouka's father and his grandfather Gengo Aoi so he won't be a weak minded individual as he ages. What hasn't changed was his carefree attitude on life and the ability to help others. One of many traits Kazuha Aoi loved about her little brother and she's willing to be to stay by his side no matter what.

When times allow change for the 'best' so does feelings and what Kazuha is witnessing now is change. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes watching her little brother have a threesome with Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. Rubbing their pussies against his dick as they moan in pleasure, Kazuya can feel he was about to release his stuff.

"I'm cumming…." The blue haired male got up while the two maidens opened their mouths to receive Kazuya's hot load.

"I love pearl necklaces," Chiffon said smiling grabbing traces of semen off her chest. "Especially if its from you Kazuya,"

"Gee thanks," he said sheepishly, spent after returning to his house on a Saturday morning.

"So what are you going to do about your sister Kazuha?" Ticy asked, licking the cum off her face and grabbing some off her tits.

"My sister?" He replied.

"Yes, she loves you in away a woman would love a man," Chiffon said. From outside his room, Kazuha listened carefully at what he has to say With her heart beating faster. She hoped the answer coming from her little brother would be the right one.

"I don't love her like that," Unknown to them, Kazuha gasped at this. "I only love her as a sister. I mean common, Incest is weird and its practically wrong in so many ways," He joked.

"But she's in love with you," Ticy added.

"I know but I don't love her like that,"

"What will you do when she finds out about this, she'll be pretty devastated," Chiffon asked, wondering if she can get more out of her lover.

"I don't know, I love my sister as a younger brother would to his older sister with respect and admiration..." The door suddenly opened as eyes widened from both sides of the area. Kazuha was in tears after learning the revelation from her little brother. Chiffon and Ticy, for finding out the elder Aoi sibling was watching their sexcapades, and Kazuya for finding out that his older sister both, eavesdrop on their conversation, and watch him have sex with the two ladies.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-when did you…..and those two…..did….." Kazuha had a hard time trying to get her words out, her breaths shallow as they are in trying to cope with this news.

"Last nigh-" Kazuha went up to Kazuya and smacked him as hard as she could.

SMACK!

"HOW COULD YOU KAZUYA!" Kazuha ran away from the three, tears flowing from her olive eyes. Kazuya was sad when his older sister hit him. rubbing his cheek after getting slapped by his older sister. Yet, how could he explain himself that 'Oh I found out my next door neighbors love me so I went off to their place and had sex with them without letting you know,'

"Kazuya…." The two maidens went by his side to comfort him but he shrug them off.

"You two, need to leave quick, otherwise my grandfather and his secretary will come and punish me for this," Without missing a beat Chiffon and Ticy grabbed their clothes and left via his window and ran as fast as they could back to their house.

"I'll keep in touch with you my beloved," Chiffon kissed his cheek as she left smiling at how much mental damage she caused to his sister Kazuha. Kazuya looked at himself in the mirror for a minute. Wondering how he would handle things now that his sister found out about this revelation.

_'Guess its time for me to rest, I promised Kaho and Arthur that I would hang out with them tonight,_'

In Kazuha's room, the elder sibling sobbed endlessly over the event she witnessed. First she saw Kazuya having sex with the two women she detested the most, and then Kazuya confesses that he only loves her like a sibling, not as a lover. The pain in her chest was so bad; the raven haired maiden didn't know how to cope with this.

_'How could you Kazuya? You knew I love you so much yet this is the thanks I get for all the time I wasted trying to make you mine!?_' she went from sad to anger when she thought about Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. The two women she hated the most for sexually abusing him when he was young. It took her years of sweat and tears to get him to forget his past only to find that they were attending the same academy she attended during her teenage years.

_'Those sluts, if their intention was to hurt me emotionally then they're wrong!_' Kazuha grabbed a picture of him and her at the beach. She blush at the picture. A year ago she and Kazuya went on their first beach vacation alone, without Su-Na-Lee or her grandfather keeping a watchful eye on them. The memories from that day reminded her of the night she almost lost control of herself and had sex with him.

_'Kazuya….those harpies corrupted you have they not? Don't worry my beloved little brother, I'll purify you…_' She hugged the picture with all her might. 'Ohhhhh yes please don't worry, Kazuha here to make you feel whole again with my body,'

* * *

Several hours later…..

"Grandfather have you seen Kazuha?" Kazuya asked his Grandfather along with Su-Na-Lee. It was close to four in the afternoon as the young Aoi went down to the living room after he showered and dressed for the night out with his friends.

"Nope, last I heard she hasn't left her room ever since you made her cry for some reason," Gengo said reading his paper. Su-Na-Lee just stared at Kazuya for a moment before she switched channels on the TV.

"I see," Kazuya looked down for a moment. "Well, I'm going to head out with Kaho and Arthur for some Karaoke, if you don't mind,"

"Of course not, you're old enough to make wise decisions and hope to god not to get involved with any thugs in the city,"

"Alright then-" Gengo stopped him. "Please, make up with your sister ok? She's done a lot for you, me and Su-Na-Lee ok?" The elder Aoi added.

"Ok grandfather,"Kazuya said, not liking the tension he was going to have after breaking his sister's heart.

Kazuya made his way in front of Kazuha's room as he knocked. Receiving no response, Kazuya began to speak.

"Sis, it's me Kazuya," He added, waiting for a minute but no response. Thinking it was no big deal the younger sibling went on. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should've talked to you about my feelings and I feel bad that I didn't consider yours as well….I'll be heading out with some friends. I hope we can have some time together after this, so…bye Kazuha, I love you," Kazuya departed, pulling out his cellphone to contact his friends. After leaving the door opened and Kazuha, with dull, olive eyes smiled at this.

"I too, will be looking forward to spending time together once your back."

* * *

A few hours later at the Karaoke place….

"Really?!"

"Yes really Arthur, shit you yell too loud," Kazuya complained covering his ears.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, your secret admirers turn out to be Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. The famous Lesbian couple of the third year, student Council President and Secretary, and you had sex with them?!" Kaho yelled as well.

"Dammit Kaho did you not hear what I told Arthur about the noise?!" He angrily said.

The three met up at the shopping district in Tokyo. They spent the first hour looking up prices on clothing, electronics, and accessories. After they were done, the gang spent the rest of the evening eating at their local restaurant, L. Bridget's Burgers, singing and having a good time at the Karaoke place they've frequent ever since their first year in Middle School.

"Yeah…sorry about that Kazuya, but man, you're the first one out of me and Kaho here to get laid," Arthur said happily.

"Hey why am I included in this?" Kaho complained glaring at her blond friend.

"Because your short hair and tomboyish attitude doesn't get you any guys," Arthur received a punch to his shoulder for that while Kazuya sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, Arthur's somewhat right. I mean look at you, I would go out with you if I wasn't talking to this guy from East Genetics. Your personality and physique is better than Arthur's," Kaho said just so she can get back at the blond male who dropped his head down in disgrace over this.

"Yeah your pretty cute too Kaho," Kazuya replied.

"Why thank you," Kaho smiled.

"But…there's also another issue,"

"Which is?"

"My sister,"

"What about her Kazuya?" She asked.

"I told Chiffon and Ticy that I only love my sister as a sibling, not a woman,"

"Well duh, Incest is pretty taboo these days," Arthur added.

"But that's the problem Arthur,"

"Huh?"

"Kazuha loves me…like a woman would love a man," this shocked both Kaho and Arthur. It was one thing for their best friend to have a sister complex but the other way around? That was interesting.

"I can't believe it…"

"Wow….." Arthur said, trying to comprehend on the idea of Kazuha chasing after his best friend."And here I thought me and Kaho concluded that you have a major crush on your sister," he said, sipping his soda.

"What the hell? You and Kaho thought I was a major Sis-con?!" Kazuya yelled finding out that his best friends, for the past few years thought he was head over heels in love with his older sister Kazuha.

"Well...in a sense yes. I've seen your sister many times whenever I would hang out with you at your place. I can tell her focus is on you alone my friend and that's how women like me are whenever we fall in love with a man," Kaho added.

"Some friends you guys are..."

"Your welcome Kazuya," Both Kaho and Arthur said.

"Still, I'll have to sort this out when I get back home," Kazuya said. "I don't want her doing anything drastic if she's alone,"

"You should Kazuya; women have a tendency to go bat shit crazy if we don't get what we want,"

"That's only on your period right?" Arthur received a punch to his face by Kaho for that comment.

"Seriously...now I know why Ganessa beats the shit out of you on a daily basis," Kaho muttered rubbing her fist when she hit his nose too hard.

"Not exactly the case but..." The blond male looked at Kazuya. "Still man, you have to work some things out with your sister. Otherwise something bad is going to happen,"

Kazuya thought about this. He knew what had to be done and that was to make sure Kazuha didn't do anything drastic both herself and to other people as well.

"I know," he looked at the clock and realized it was nine in the evening. "I have to go guys, I promise Kazuha I would spend the rest of the night with her,"

"Good luck man, and be careful. Girls that are nice tend to be Yandere," Arthur warned.

"Be safe Kazuya," Kaho kissed him in the cheek while Arthur sat there irritated at this scene.

"You never gave me a kiss whenever I left,"

"You don't warrant a kiss. Besides, if I wasn't dating that hot Korean from East Genetics I'd totally go out with Kazuya, not a small dick minded blond like you."

* * *

Kazuya walked all the way to his house. The residential area wasn't that far from the downtown part of Tokyo. Only a ten to twenty minute walk gave him to look at the stars. Thinking about Chiffon, Ticy, and his sister who was starting to reveal some interesting parts about his past and why he couldn't remember it.

_'Chiffon said she and Ticy used to babysit me, but why can't I remember it. Hmmmmm...'_ Kazuya tried to remember a time where he was in the hands of those two. Sadly, the pain started to reside. _'Damn I'm thinking too hard on this, but from what I can tell, it looks like Chiffon's really serious about me being her boyfriend and belonging to her as well...'_ Thoughts arose on how naughty the Class President is in various outfits popping into his head, causing him to blush. If Chiffon's really serious about being his girlfriend then he wouldn't mind committing himself to a serious relationship. The only problem was his cousin, Ouka Tenjouin.

_'That's right, Grandpa here wants me to marry Ouka to continue the Aoi bloodline,_' He punched the wall at the sight of that. _'No...I shouldn't worry about that. Right now, Kazuha's my main concern right now. I just hope she's alright..."_

* * *

At the Aoi Household...

As he arrived back home, Kazuya noticed something different. All the lights were off and the door was slightly open. Getting a bad feeling he burst inside the house and turned on the lights, only to find that someone cut the power.

"Kazuha? Kazuha are you home? It's me Kazuya!" He said taking step by step precaution; he noticed something was off since there wasn't a burglary.

SLAM

Kazuya looked behind him and noticed the door was shut. Not liking the feeling, he got his fists ready hoping to strike down the intruder and before he reached Kazuha, somewhere.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Whoever you are you better come out!" he said. Kazuya entered the dining room and noticed a figure sitting at the end of the table.

"Who are you?" Kazuya closed in and noticed the individual wasn't moving. Because it was dark, Kazuya's eyes didn't adjust to the darkness. He moved in close and tried to move it only to find that it was a mannequin dressed up in Kazuha's clothing, with a hand written note that says.

**Surprise!**

**AN: The following contains a rape scene that I regrettably came up with for the sake of plot. If you do not like Rape either leave or skip this part and go down to the end of the chapter.**

Kazuya turned around but he was knocked in the head by a blunt force object. The assailant looked at him with lust in her eyes, as Kazuya looked again and his eyes widened. Kazuha Aoi, his sister was naked. Her large breasts, covered by her long hair as she smiled at him, somewhat similar to Chiffon, the only difference is the eyes were of desperation and love?

"Ugh…..Kazuha what the hell's the matter with you?" Kazuya complained rubbing his head, dazed from the force he felt.

"Isn't obvious? I'm here to get what I want and that is to make love to you my Kazuya," Kazuha replied.

"But were siblings,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"I don't love you like that Kazuha,"

"WELL I DO! I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN! I TOOK CARE OF YOU, FED YOU, HELD YOU IN MY ARMS HOPING THAT ONE DAY OUR TIME WILL CONTINUE TO LAST FOREVER, WHERE YOU AND I WILL BE HUSBAND AND WIFE IN THE SAME HOUSE!" Kazuha screamed. She removed his pants, ripped his boxers out and began to stroke his dick in a soothing yet fast pace. Kazuya can feel the warm, but firm hands of his sister, rubbing him, feeling her face pressed against it as he started to feel violated.

"Kazuha stop…your hurting me," He begged.

"I know, those bitches next door violated your body, allowing you to feel pain whenever I touch you. That's OK, your big sister's here to make you feel whole again," she began her assault by sucking on his dick. Feeling the pain subside from his head, Kazuya tried to get up and push his sister away but to no avail he felt her strong, firm hands choke the life out of him. Kazuha picked him up by the throat and moved into living room where she threw him onto the coffee table nearly knocking the wind out of him and damaging the said furniture as well.

"You're not going anywhere my sweet Kazuya,"Kazuha said sadistically, as she pounced on to her brother's body.

"Kazuha, this isn't like you…"He said in pain, feeling a strange liquid from his head, assuming he was in pain after Kazuha's attack.

"What are you talking about Kazuya? It's me, your sister who only wants to show her little brother the love she has for you!" she yelled. Kazuha positioned her pussy on top of his dick and plunged herself, feeling his eleven inches penetrating her with pleasure and pain. She started rocking her hips, back and forth, every second to savor the pleasure she was feeling as she restrained her little brother by the wrists. Kazuya tried to fight back but there were only three problems: 1. Kazuha was trained by Su-Na-Lee in martial arts and Tae-kwon-do in order to protect herself against rapists, thieves, and criminals. 2. Whenever the two would spar, Kazuha always won; even though he pushed himself hard to land a blow at the cheapest moments his sister had reflexes that not even the average female have thanks to their training. 3. No matter what, Kazuya can never bring himself to harm Kazuha even at this time when she has lost her mind, forcing him to have sex with her.

Tears began to pour from his eyes, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time on his end of this ordeal.

"Please…stop *Sob* stop Kazuha I beg of you,"

"Ohhhhh…No I won't *Moan* stop…it feels soo….good," she got off his dick and reverse herself so she can allow her little brother to eat her wet pussy.

"Please, let me feel your tongue for just a bit," She begged. Kazuya complied as he felt the weight of his older sister on top of him while at the same time, feeling the warm tongue of Kazuha sucking his dick in the sixty nine position.

Your tongue feels magnificent!" She climaxed after only a few minutes of eating each other out. Kazuha moved back, straddled herself on top of her little brother and began riding him once more. For hours Kazuya was forced to fuck his sister in different parts of the household. From the living room, to the bathroom, the Aoi siblings were using all of their strength and stamina to make this the best sex, in Kazuha's case; she's ever had in her life. For Kazuya, he felt violated. He didn't know how deep her love was for him had gone to and he blame himself for not seeing this sooner rather than later. This was exactly what what he wanted to avoid, but he was too late. For Kazuha, it felt like a dream come true. All the love and lust she held back for years, all the times she had played with herself every night, everything she held inside her soul was released and for all it was worth; Kazuha couldn't be any happier than to savor the taste of the forbidden fruit.

"Kazuha….I'm coming,"

"Me too Kazuya, come inside me," Kazuha was on top of him, with her hands caressing the tear faced Kazuya who was lost in pleasure and pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAZUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kazuha landed on top of him while the said male began to cry once more. She saw this and cradled her head between her large breasts as the Aoi siblings were finished, sweat covered their bodies along with their shared fluids from Kazuha and Kazuya.

"Shhhhhh….don't worry my beloved, Kazuha's here to take the pain away," Kazuha cooed, rubbing his head affectionately.

"But…you cause me this pain,"Kazuya cried.

"I didn't cause you this pain. It was only to purify you from those sluts who took advantage of your innocence," Olive eyes met brown as Kazuha moved in for the kiss. Kazuya didn't bother resisting as he succumbs to the lust of his older sister and passed out in her arms.

As soon as the Aoi siblings were done with their 'night', two maidens had just finished recording what looks to be rape in their eyes. Because the windows were covered by the curtain Chiffon and Ticy managed to get both sound and silhouette recordings of the apparent rape. Needless to say, both of them were not pleased by how this went by.

"That bitch…"

"I know Chiffon,"

"How dare she hurt Kazuya, MY Kazuya!" She seethed, finger nails piercing her hands as blood began to drip to the floor. Unfazed by the pain, the brown haired maiden regained her composure before she lost her mind.

"We'll get back at her won't we?" Ticy asked.

"But of course," Chiffon looked at the video footage when Kazuha attacked Kazuya to the endless sex with the voice of a young man begging his sister to stop as she raped him. She felt sad and disgusted that this happen to Kazuya, who simply wanted to let his sister know that he doesn't love her the ways lovers do on occasion. She would never do this to him, except if he cheated on her, but she knew him too well. She watched him grow up from afar since their last encounter years ago. He learned how to fight, treat woman correctly if he got himself a girlfriend, be the kind of man she always dreamed he would be.

_'Kazuha Aoi, you will pay for hurting him. You may be his beloved sister but the moment you cross the line by raping him, the gloves come off…and you'll get a hefty reminder of why I'm called 'The smiling Monster.'_

**AN: Thank you for reading this. I honestly do NOT write rape scenes and it disgusts me that I have to do this for plot purposes so I can further move on. Next chapter is the aftermath of this and the introduction to Ouka Tenjouin, Kazuya's cousin who is forced to marry under Gengo Aoi's rule. As far as pairings go this time, obviously I started off with a ChiffonKazuyaTicy pairing but its not official till I make a few more chapters and maybe...make two endings for this.**


	3. Confrontation

Obsession

Ch.3

Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, own Freezing, plot, characters etc, they belong to IM-Dal-Young. Not me**

**AN: Ok, This story ISN'T dropped and for some reason I'm cursed because: A black cat walked my path and I got into an accident, had two exams in one week and a paper due. Good thing is, some of the stuff in this chapter I had to revise because some scenes didn't make any sense with the overall setting and plot of this chapter. I actually got this chapter done right after I posted Ch.2 Yeah give me shit but I needed to make sure this chapter isn't confusing you readers. by revising it every day despite my bad luck.**

**Enjoy...**

Kazuya woke up the next day, his body in pain after last night's horrible evening. He looked around and saw that he was in his sister's room with Kazuha, naked, with both arms and legs wrapped around him. He blushed at this. Kazuha Aoi was indeed, a goddess in a sense. She has an athletic body due to her training sessions with Su-Na-Lee at her Dojo. Her Breasts are well shaped, round, and big, that it was no surprise guys, both old and younger would go after her. Putting it simply, Kazuya is indeed, one lucky son of a bitch to have a woman that gives him her attention.

_'Dammit, Kazuha….'_ As he tried to get up he was stopped once again by his sister who pressed her chest against his back wrapping her arms around his body. 'If we weren't blood related I might've...no no no! This is my sister, I don't...' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of his sister's voice.

"Please don't leave…I want to stay like this for just another hour," She murmured, too sleepy to enjoy the warm feeling of her brother, much to Kazuya's dismay.

"I want to eat breakfast Kazuha," Her eyes lit up in a heartbeat as she got off her bed and rushed into the shower. If there was one thing that hasn't changed from Kazuha, its her willingness to cook him breakfast every single day, even on the weekends when she isn't spending time with her friends or doing homework in the morning.

_'Well at least that hasn't changed, but still…'_ Kazuya was worried, he was raped last night by his sister who act as if it never happen before. 'Kazuha...'

He went to the other bathroom, showered, and head to the dining room. To his surprise, Su-Na-Lee was there sipping on a cup of Coffee while reading Sunday's newspaper.

"Kazuya, sit down," she said sternly. He immediately obeyed sitting right across from her tensing up each time Lee sips her coffee."I hear you and your sister had a wild time last night," she said, her voice cutting the air like a sharp knife. "Did Kazuha allow you to drink?" She asked.

"No," He replied.

"Then why is the coffee table smashed up and a Mannequin sitting at the dinner table when I came inside the house this morning!?" Su-Na-Lee yelled, causing the young Aoi to flinch at the harsh sound of her voice.

"Well….uhhh….." Kazuya didn't bat the woman an eye to her intimidating presence before him.

"Did you two have sex?"

!

"I knew it…." Su-Na-Lee finished her coffee and went over to Kazuya's side and felt the tension in the air. "Kazuya, tell me the truth, did you rape your sister?" She continued looking at him from her side.

"Of course not! I don't love her like that!" Kazuya fired back at the accusation.

"Did she rape you?"

"I….." Kazuya didn't know what to say, his first instinct was coming up with a lie to protect her sister. However, Su-Na-Lee was smarter than him so she can tell if there's any lies due to her uncanny ability of identifying the individual if he or she is lying or telling the truth, based off their facial features, voice, and body movements.

"Y-yes…" he said timidly.

"I see…."She patted his shoulder, then the Chevalier Secretary went to the kitchen to get more coffee. "Ill talk with your grandfather about this," Su-Na-Lee said.

"Please don't, I don't want Grandfather to punish Kazuha for something she couldn't-" Kazuya was cut off by the female Korean.

"Couldn't control? Yes, she had control but she lost it in a sea of lust for you. I know you don't love your sister the way a man loves a woman but she must be punished for this crime," she replied sternly.

"I'll take responsibility for it. I didn't know Kazuha's love for me was that deep," Kazuya pleaded.

"Either way Kazuya, she will be punished," Su-Na-Lee said pouring herself another cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. " By the way, your cousin Ouka Tenjoin just transferred to your academy last week. She'll be starting tomorrow and will be arriving here tonight so she can live with us and ensure that you WILL…marry her," she said.

"Why do I have to marry Ouka," Kazuya complained.

"Because its your grandfather's law that has decided your marriage between you and her,"

"I'm sick and tired of this! That's why I want to move out! I want to get away from him as far away as I could!" He yelled.

"You have no say in this! You don't understand how much you will inherit once you and Ouka marry. Your Grandfather and Grandmother Maria built Chevalier from the ground up and entrusted you to run this company after you finish your studies!" Su-Na-Lee yelled. Kazuya stayed silent and waited for Kazuha to make him breakfast.

"Oh hello Su-Na-Lee, how are you doing today?" Kazuha asked after getting out of the shower dressed in short shorts and a loose tank top.

"Why good morning Kazuha, I just came to get some breakfast then I'll head back to the office,"

"Grandfather loves to work on Sundays doesn't he?" Kazuha asked.

"He finds Sunday the most quiet day to work where his employees won't bug him all the time," Lee replied. Kazuha flashed him a genuine smile while her little brother smiled nervously over this.

_'This is going to be a long day'_…..

* * *

That evening….

Kazuya spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework. Because of how crazy the days been, he didn't have the time to get ahead of on his assignments. What worried him, was the arrival of his cousin Ouka Tenjouin.

_'Dammit Su-Na-Lee, I don't care about Grandp'as company but did you have to remind me of the arranged marriage between me and Ouka?'_ the mere thought of being forced to marry his cousin disgusted him. When Kazuya first heard of this years ago, he was excited that Ouka would marry him. At the time, he was pretty desperate to find himself a girlfriend and Ouka has been by his side whenever she would visit him. As time went on, he realized how much taboo came in marrying your cousin. Not because the young Aoi detested his Ouka, but how the Aoi Patriarch can dictate who marries who as long as the Aoi family blood line continues in future generations.

DING DONG

_'Great…' _Kazuya got up from the new Coffee table and to the front door. As soon as he opened, time stood still for a moment as he was greeted by the same woman who would become his wife, not by choice but by order. Ouka Tenjouin, right in front of her wearing a blue dress, sandals, her long hair flowing freely staring at her husband to be with a smile on her face. It didn't help the fact that, when you look at them from afar, they can be mistaken for being fraternal twins. Lucky for Kazuya, he's glad.

"Ouka Tenjouin…." Kazuya said, Ouka frowned at this, noticing the disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong, Onii-sama? Aren't you glad that I'm here," She asked frowning at the tone of his voice when he answered the door.

"Its not that…." he said hoping to avoid another talk with his cousin.

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind, can you help me with my things please?" Kazuya didn't bat an eye as he brought her things and moved it to the guest room between his and Kazuha's. the two went down for dinner where Kazuya saw only his sister sitting across from where he sat. Ouka sat next to his sister.

"So Ouka how was your trip?' Kazuha asked.

"Boring, I guess," Ouka said.

"You couldn't wait to get here I assume?" Kazuya added.

"Why of course. Anything to spend more time with my fiance," she winked at him as he returned it with a glare. Ouka ignored that, assuming it was his way of showing her his affection.

"So Onii-sama, I hear you got a girlfriend, is that true?" Kazuha dropped her fork for a moment as the dead silence kicked in.

"I knew it…" Ouka wiped her lips with a Napkin. "I suppose its fine for you to fool around with her, going out, fucking her, or do what pigs do and skirt chase while I was away," she said staring into her future husband's eyes. "But don't worry, once your married to me, all that fun guys like you do will disappear," Kazuya had enough of this and began to protest.

"Ouka stop! I never agreed to this marriage in the first place," He yelled.

"Well so do I! Grandfather has arranged it so that you and I can get married in order to carry on with the Aoi family tradition,"

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit tradition!" He yelled slamming his fists on the table shocking Kazuha.

"Kazuya stop, that's rude," Kazuha intervened.

"Why should I Nee-san?" Kazuya responded, he turned his eyes to Ouka who just stood there quietly. "I never asked for this, and so should you. Ouka you need to find someone that's better than me. I'm not suited to be your husband,"

"And why is that Onii-sama?" She asked.

"Isn't obvious? 1. Its unfair to you and me to be forced into marrying each other. 2. We're cousins. And 3. I'm seeing someone, who's a lot better than you!" Kazuya yelled.

"I will NOT accept this once again! We've had this discussion many times," Ouka replied

"I'm aware of that, which is why I will NOT marry you!" tears began to form from Ouka's eyes.

"Why….*Sob* Onii-sama, is there something wrong with how I look?" Kazuya sighed at this. He hated seeing the person close to him in tears. If anything, Kazuya hates to be the bad guy in situations like this as attempts to fan the flames.

"No…your beautiful, smart, confident but…."

"But what…."

"I don't want to be tied down because of family tradition,"He said.

"Is that it?! Then why can't you consider my feelings as well?!" Ouka yelled.

"This is what I want…" Kazuya looked at the clock and began to turn in. "Forget it…I've had enough. Thanks for the food Kazuha," He grabbed his plate, placed it in the sink and headed to his room. Kazuha and Ouka were silent for the moment till one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry Ouka, I didn't want an argument to start after you just got here," Kauzha said gathering the plates as she went into the kitchen to wash them.

"Its alright Nee-sama, Kazuya's just the rebellious type among the three of us," Ouka replied.

"That's not true," Kazuha defended.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It is true that Kazuya did get a girlfriend, but…"Kazuha paused the moment their faces came into mind as her calm and normal features turned into a scowl. "Those bitches...are back," Ouka knew what her older cousin was talking about. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was seething in rage.

"Them huh…I'll be looking forward to meeting those bitches in heat tomorrow." Ouka went up stairs to the guest room. on the way, she saw Kazuya's door open and saw him chatting with his friends via chat site. She smiled at this but knew things were about to get hairy tomorrow. _'Onii-sama...'_

* * *

_Kazuya, these two are Chiffon Fairchild and her adoptive sister, Ticy Phenyl. These two women will be your babysitter for tonight while your sister and I will be gone for the next couple of days,"_

_"But why can't I go with you two?"_

_"Because…."_

_"Don't worry Gengo-san he's within our care,"_

_"Your so adorable little Kazuya I can just eat you right up,"_

_"Nee-chan stop it your tickling me,"_

_"How do you like spending time with me and Ticy-Nee,"_

_"You two are the best I love both of you because you treat me right unlike my cousin, who thinks that I should marry her in the future,"_

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_"Grandpa says he's making me marry Ouka in the future. I don't want to marry her, she's bossy, mean, and always blames me for something I didn't do!"_

_"What about us Kazuya?"_

_"I want to marry you Chiffon-Nee, you're like an angel just like Kazuha-nee,"_

_"Why thank you. Kazuya?"_

_"Yes Nee-chan?"_

_"DO you love me?"_

_"Of course I do,"_

_"Then let me show you how you can love me,"_

_"What do you think your doing to me, stop Nee-chan it hurts!"_

_"Stop please!"_

_"No!"_

Kazuya woke up after witnessing what appears to be him in the past as a kid. He looked at the clock and noticed it was six in the morning.

_'That dream, Chiffon and Ticy were there….'_ After a minute of thinking his eyes wide open. _'Could it be….'_ The black haired male got up, showered, and then head down to grab a quick breakfast so he can get away from his sister and cousin for a while. As soon as he was out of his house Kazuya noticed Chiffon was staring at him. As if she was waiting for him to be out at the exact moment.

"Having a rough morning?" She asked,"

"Oh its nothing Chiffon, I needed to get away from two individuals in the house," Then it hit him. Chiffon showed up minutes before he got a piece of toast and some poptarts.

"Wait a minute, how did you know I was going to be out at this time?" Kazuya asked.

"Why Kazuya, how dare you accuse me of stalking you," She said gasping at this.

"It's…pretty obvious. I'm not bothered by this as long as people aren't talking about how creepy you are,"Kazuya said.

"Oh don't mind them," Chiffon wrapped her arms around his. "You're my boyfriend after all. So it's necessary to make sure you don't cheat on me and no other woman like your cousin, sister, or any other slut gets their filthy hands on you," Somehow Kazuya was disturbed by how jealous and vicious his girlfriend can get, but he shrugged it off as her way of saying she's concerned.

"Well…I know it's a bit early but do you want to head to school right now?" Kazuya said, hoping Ouka or Kazuha aren't watching this.

"I see…well don't worry I'll keep you company," Chiffon cheerily said.

"Where's Ticy at? Shouldn't she be with us?" Kazuya asked.

"She's gone ahead, being my secretary for the student council is pretty tough on her," Kazuya slapped his head, Chiffon was Student Council President and popular amongst the student population known formally as the lesbian couple. The two headed to Genetics Academy before things got a bit ugly with both Ouka and Kazuha should they stay any longer.

Ouka woke up after having a wet dream about her cousin. She put one hand on her pussy and realized she came throughout the night just thinking about her. Wanting to wake up Kazuya, Ouka got up from her bed in a loose dress showing off her nicely firmed breasts and went to his room, hoping he would still be asleep.

"Onii-sama, onii-sama? It's your cousin, Ouka" she knocked only the door was opened. As she went in she noticed Kazuya's bed was unmade, his night clothes were scattered, and the Uniform he wore was gone.

'_Damn you Onii-sama, damn you and your teenage rebellious streak,'_

* * *

At Genetics two hours later…..

"Is that Kazuya Aoi?"

"Kazuya Aoi, is that the guy who beat up two thugs protecting Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl?"

"That looks like him and it seems like he's going out with the President,"

"Lucky bastard…."

"He's kind of hot, too bad the President got to him before I did,"

"He's cute,"

"What a lucky Son of a bitch….."

Rumor among the crowd reached Kazuya after he arrived on campus with Chiffon Fairchild.. Word spread quickly over the weekend of Kazuya's heroism against two thugs, and the fact that he and Chiffon just became item is enough to convince the general population that they're taken.

"Wasn't Chiffon going out with Ticy Phenyl?"

"Yeah, I thought they were lesbians,"

"What a shame,"

Kazuya ignored the bickering amongst his fellow students. He knew they were envious, or jealous in some cases from both genders now that its official.

"Kazuya, it's almost time for class, I'll see you in the afternoon OK?" To seal the deal, the President wrapped arms around his waist and gave him a passionate kiss, Stunning everyone around them including her vice president Elizabeth Mably and her disciplinary club members. Kazuya returned the kiss with the same kind of passion poured in as the sounds of whistle and gasps were heard among the crowd.

He left the hallway and entered his classroom where he was treated with cheers and joy from his two best friends, Arthur and Kaho.

"That was one hell of a show you put on you stud!" Arthur Happily said, patting his friend in the back.

"Wow, you two really are making this official aren't you Kazuya?" Kaho said, excited that her best friend was starting a relationship.

"Well…its not a big deal," Kazuya said sheepishly.

"Big deal? C'mon this is THE student council President here!" Arthur yelled.

"Shouldn't you be talking about you're futile attempt at getting another date from Ganessa Roland?" Kazuya asked annoyingly.

"Well…she's in a fight with Satellizer El Bridget," Arthur replied nervously.

"You mean the Untouchable Queen?"

"Yep, and I'm scared shitless to be near her," The blond said earning a facepalm from his two friends.

_'Some man you are….'_ Both Kaho and Kazuya thought at the same time as class began for the three.

* * *

That afternoon…..

Classes ended for the day as students left campus and onto their personal lives. Kazuya waited for Chiffon and Ticy to show up, hoping he would walk home with the two and talk about their issues.

'Where are you Chiffon?' Kazuya wondered, he looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. Ouka Tenjouin smiled at him, as she moved in by his side.

"Who are you waiting for Onii-sama?" Ouka asked.

"My girlfriend who else?" Kazuya scoffed.

"Your lucky I'm allowing you to have some fun before we get married,"She replied.

"There won't BE a marriage with you…."Kazuya saw Chiffon and Ticy talking to a couple of first years and had a plan. If Ouka wasn't going to respond by mere talk, then action will do the trick. "Oh there she is!" Kazuya said.

Kazuya walked to the President's position and she noticed her boyfriend coming up to her.

"Why hello Kazu-" Chiffon felt the soft but firm lips of her boyfriend, easily melting into to the kiss as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist and vice versa. Ticy gasped as she looked at both the couple and the other girl who was seething in rage.

"Oooooniiiii…..sama!" Ouka tried to intervene but was blocked by Ticy who had her hands up in defense.

"I don't think so," Ticy said receiving a glare from the female version of Kazuya who had her hands balled into a fist.

"And who the hell are you?" Ouka replied angrily.

"I'm Ticy Phenyl, the Secretary for Chiffon Fairchild, student council President of this Academy," Ouka ignored her as she looked at the PDA, Public Display of Affection, Kazuya and Chiffon were doing.

"That…was quite a kiss Kazuya,"Chiffon said blushing at this.

"I'm glad you liked it Chiffon,"He closed in and whispered to her ear. "Because that was the warm up, I'll be nice and ready to give you the full package once we're alone," Kazuya licked her ear. In response, the School President shuddered, feeling the heat coursing through her body and her panties soaking due to Kazuya's orgasmic blowing talk.

'_Oh Kazuya….'_ Her thoughts were switched when she saw another girl who looked a bit like Kazuya.

"Kazuya is that your cousin?" Chiffon asked.

"Oh sorry about that. I don't know if you recognize her but yes, she's my cousin, Ouka Tenjouin," He nervously said. Ouka bowed to the President and her Secretary to make sure the two didn't see the look on her face.

"I'm Chiffon Fairchild, its nice to meet you Ouka," The President said.

"I'm Ticy Phenyl, I'm pleased to meet you as well, Ouka," Ticy said.

"The pleasure's all mine," She looked at Kazuya and glared at him. 'Onii-sama, that woman is going out with you isn't she? Have fun while it lasts, because in the end you and I will wed,' Ouka thought.

Not liking the atmosphere, Kazuya decided to fan the flames of tension radiating between his cousin, his girlfriend and her best friend.

So Chiffon, Ticy, do you want to walk home with me and Ouka?" He asked.

"Why of course Kazuya, anything to be with my boyfriend," Chiffon replied.

"Sure I'm in,"Ticy replied.

_'Damn you Onii-sama...'_ Ouka silently replied as the four made their way out the gates of Genetics and on their way back home.

* * *

The four walked home from the Academy. Kazuya can tell the atmosphere is still high considering the fact that Ouka's jealousy is kicking in along with Chiffon's 'smile' whenever she looked at Ouka. Ticy was feeling nervous on this. To describe Ticy, she's the type of woman that is willing to protect her best friend from anything. The fact that she couldn't hold her own against the two thugs prove that she didn't want any harm to if she were to provoke them any further.

_'I'm not liking this tension, if Kazuha sees me with Chiffon…_' speak of the devil as the gang arrive at their respective homes, only to be confronted by the last person Kazuya wanted to see with Chiffon. Kazuha Aoi stood in front of the group cracking her knuckles as she glared at Chiffon. It was too late for the young Aoi as he felt an uneasy feeling coming from his older sister.

"I'm back Kazuha…" in the hopes of diffusing the situation, Kazuya hugged his sister as he bent a little to motor boat her large breasts.

"Kazuya, get away from me right now," Kazuha responded, the young Aoi could've sworn he saw a change in his sister's voice for a second as he stood back, in between Chiffon and Kazuha shaken in fear as he stared into Kazuha's eyes.

"Why hello….Kazuha, my name is Chiffon Fairchild, I'm Kazuya's boyfrie-" She was cut short as she dodged a stab to her chest by the olive eyed maiden. Kazuya's eyes widen as he realized his sister moved passed at an inhuman like speed. He looked around and noticed that his sister's nails were painted red, sharp enough to easily tear human flesh. The class President brought out a large metal plated glove with three spikes plated over the knuckles from her bag as she pushed Kazuha away from her range.

"You bitch…get away from my Kazuya right this instant!" She yelled, Ticy and Ouka backed out as Chiffon and Kazuha began to exchange blows. Kazuya watched the fight in horror. This was exactly the kind of situation he wanted to avoid as he watched Chiffon and his sister battle to the death.

"Your pretty good as the loving, caring older sister of my boyfriend!" Chiffon delivered a Hay-maker to Kazuha as she grabbed her attack and applied pressure.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM MY KAZUYA YOU SLUT!" Kazuha screamed.

"Why should I?!" Chiffon responded as she kicked the elder Aoi, causing her to stumble. Kazuya stood in the Class President's way and held out his arms wide.

"Stop it you two that's enough!" Kazuya yelled hoping his words would reach both his sister and girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Kazuya, but your sister started this," She opened her eyes as everyone looked at them and saw that they weren't…human. "She's the one who raped you last night and I believe it's time I punish her for the pain she caused you!" Chiffon pushed Kazuya out of her way as she delivered a hard right punch to Kazuha's stomach. The elder Aoi cried in pain, and in return she kicked the class president in the temple causing her to stumble.

"You're lying! I would never rape him," Kazuha responded. "It was you who took advantage of him when he was young. You and your lesbian friend over there who corrupted his mind with your lust and hypnotism. I will NOT hand over Kazuya to you as long as I'm still alive!"

Ouka couldn't believe what she was hearing from the class president. Her older cousin raped Kazuya. In the times she spent with her future husband, Ouka spent alot of time learning from Kazuha as her mentor and surrogate older sister. She believed that the only way to truly marry Kazuya was to receive Kazuha's blessing. Sure enough she did a year ago. Now, Ouka looked at Kazuya, who was watching helplessly at their fight and couldn't help but shed a tear over the pain he must be enduring over this.

_'Onii-sama you tried to fight against fate, yet Onee-sama chose the path and try to claim you as her own..…_'

"Stop it…"

"Stop it…"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Kazuya rushed in only to take two fatal hits from both Chiffon and Kazuha. Chiffon delivered a hard blow to the back of his head, while Kazuha accidentally stabbed her little brother in the abdomen. Both maidens gasped at this. Blood began to seep from Kazuya as he looked at his sister, then at Chiffon over their battle.

"W-w-why can't you two…." Kazuya coughed up blood as he saw his world turn black. Time stood still for a moment, both Chiffon and Kazuha looked at their beloved who was bleeding and couldn't believe how this all went down.

"KAZUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_Kazuya opened his eyes to find himself back in his house. The only difference is the time frame as he saw a younger version of himself playing with two other girls who appear to be Chiffon and Ticy._

_'What's this? Why I'm watching my younger self with Chiffon and Ticy,'_

_"Kazuya?"_

_"Yes Chiffon-nee?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I do, you and Ticy are like the best big sisters I ever have in my life,"_

_"Even better than your sister Kazuha?"_

_"Well, she kinda…worries about me too much, I mean its kinda gross for me to ever like my sister but I do want to get married with the girl I like,"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"And…which girl do you want to marry when you grow up,"_

_"I want to marry you and Ticy!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Is that not possible? I can't marry both of you since I'm still a kid,"_

_"Well…when you get older, then you can marry me and Ticy,"_

_"Really?"_

_"YAY! I get to marry…Chiffon-nee what are you doing?"_

_"I'm showing you my love," Chiffon looked at Ticy and motioned her to come closer. "Kazuya, let me show you how girls like to do to the man they love," TIcy and Chiffon were about to kiss the young Aoi, their hands roaming throughout his body, until a young woman came in and saw the action in horror!_

_"What the hell? What are you two doing to my Kazuya!"_

_As he watched, Kazuya remembered his past. He couldn't believe that Chiffon and Ticy were the promise girls he made to them when they babysit him years ago._

_"Why am I watching this now?" He said._

_"Because of your indecision," Kazuya turned around and saw what looks to be his doppelganger. The only difference is the blank mask he was wearing._

_"Who are you?"Kazuya asked._

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm your smarter half in this,"The doppelganger replied._

_"Why are you showing me this?" he asked._

_"Because I wanted to show your past and why you couldn't remember it," The masked one said. "Your sister, OUR…sister, didn't like Ticy and Chiffon to begin with,"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because she believed in her heart that We and her are meant to be,"_

_"But…that's wrong! Incest between a brother and sister is wrong!" Kazuya protested._

_"That's the issue. Kazuha's developed a Yandere like obsession over you that's been building up ever since we were born,"_

_"Then…what do you us to do about it,"_

_"Talk with her. Get Kazuha to understand your feelings," The Doppelganger replied._

_"I can't do that,"_

_"Yes you can" The masked Kazuya said. "Look, we're young, but we have to make a decision on our feelings,"_

_"Which is…"_

_"Option A: Choose Chiffon and Ticy. Option B: Stick with Kazuha and remind yourself that she has you trapped within the same household for the rest of your life. Or…Option C,"_

_"Option C" Kazuya responded._

_"Run away, leave the Aoi Household, leave our grandfather, and pursue our own path to happiness and forever. Remember, all this happen is because we were too naive to see how much we affected the women in our lives on a mental scale. I think its time you choose, and whatever the outcome I hope we don't regret it,"_

* * *

At the hospital….

Chiffon, TIcy, Ouka, and Kazuha stood by Kazuya's side after enduring both, a huge blow to the back of his head by the class president, and a near fatal stab wound by the Olive eyed Aoi. Silence filled the atmosphere among the four maidens. Not one of them talked to each other since they called for help from Su-Na-Lee and Gengo Aoi.

Even at their best, they couldn't bear to look at Su-Na-Lee in the eye and there were a few reasons: 1. Su-Na-Lee was a former Platoon Sergeant of the JGSDF, Japan's Ground Self Defense Force, who did a few tours in Iraq with the 1st Airborne Brigade alongside the US's Delta Force Operators. 2. After leaving the service, Su-Na-Lee decided to look for an easier job, and was hired by Gengo Aoi to be his secretary at Chevalier. 3. She owns a popular Dojo catered to helping women with self defense moves, and Tae-Kwon-do to anybody willing to fight. Most of her life was spent in the Aoi Household after leaving the Military in order to pursue a more comfortable lifestyle. In other words spend time with the man she admires.

"I honestly don't know why you ladies were fighting," Both Kazuha and Chiffon hung their heads in shame along with Ticy and Ouka. "If Kazuya was the reason why you fucking bitches decided to bare your fangs at each other then you need to understand HIS feelings before you go out of your way to win him like he's a prize," Lee turned her attention to Kazuha who looked away from her the moment the Korean glanced at her. "Look at me Kazuha," The olive eyed maiden stared into her eyes. Su-Na-Lee slapped her so hard that she was knocked off the chair and landed on the floor.

"You need to control yourself whenever you're with Kazuya. I know he's your precious little brother but if you don't control your emotions over who he goes out with then I'll have Gengo take you to the Mental Health Facility," She said.

"But you can't!" Kazuha protested.

"Yes…I can, if Kazuya's right about you raping him last week then its obvious that you need to be punished for this," Su-Na-Lee went to Kazuya's bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Get well soon Kazuya," she headed out the door before looking back. "I want you ladies to behave yourselves whenever your in Kazuya's room. if you don't I swear to god I'm going to fuck you disrespectful cunts up so bad that not even the Gengo, the police, or anybody else can restrain me from punishing Y'all for this bullshit!"

**AN: Looks like things are about to heat up in the hospital the moment Kazuya awakens. Next chapter, tension builds up in the air among the four maidens, Kazuya awakens from his slumber after realizing the feelings of the four maidens who hold him dear to their hearts, and the revelation of Ticy Phenyl who makes a startling scene forcing Kazuya to beg for his life. Also, I unknowingly made a reference to one of Im Dal Young's other works and if your read his manga, you'll know what I'm talking about.  
**

**I'm swapped with alot of stuff now. I lost my USB drive of the completed Ch.4 and now I have to go back and see if my Desktop's nice enough to save the draft. Next update will be in two weeks on a Thursday. Trust me, I'm trying to make it a habit of updating chapters and stories on a Thursday.  
**


End file.
